Return of Arturo
This article, , is the first of the main chapters comprising the Second Coming of Averian arc, and deals especially with the emergence of a new threat. ---- “What happened here?” Kenji asked upon arrival. “Someone came through in a hurry.” Yoshiro replied. “You can say that again.” Kenji retorted. If Kenji didn’t know any better he would have sworn the damage he was looking at had been caused by Averian, though his gut told him different. Nishiendo was a region of the Rukongai that had long ago been ceded to the Ryū Order as a base of operations for all its operatives stationed in the Soul Society. In return the members of the Order helped the Gotei 13 with patrols throughout the vast and often lawless districts comprising the Rukongai. Most of Nishiendo’s east side had been reduced to broken buildings and upturned roads. It would take more than simple power however to destroy the intricate barriers protecting this place from this sort of damage. “What are we dealing with?” Tadashi, Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, asked. “I’m not sure.” Yoshiro answered truthfully. Kenji knew there wouldn’t be any lies or withholding of information between Yoshiro and Tadashi. Before the Ryū Order was formed as a proper military institution separate from the Gotei 13 Yoshiro and Tadashi had served together in the Rukon Patrol Teams, which had been created to deal with Averian’s continued attacks on the Soul Society. The Gotei 13 where still a little sore that Kenji had plucked quite a few able-bodied officers away from its ranks when the Order was formed in Nishiendo some centuries ago. “Keep me updated.” Kenji said. “I’ve got an appointment to keep.” Kenji had long ago discovered a means to travel the realms without using the Dangai. The result was nearly instantaneous movement between two points. In only a few scant moments the destroyed backdrop of Nishiendo gave way to the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. As expected Averian was leaning lazily against a nearby tree and Kenji hurled him a cigar as greeting. “You are early.” “You don’t care.” Kenji countered. They had been meeting like to spar at random intervals per their agreement. The two adopted ready stances and closed the distance with swift Hakuda blows the moment Averian had finished his cigar! Kenji parried successfully and managed to distract Averian sufficiently by detonating passed Kidō spells on his skin from the parry, which illuminated the darkness. Kenji struck like a viper but Averian saw through him and for his trouble Kenji left the scuffle with a bloodied nose and busted lip. He whipped the blood away. Averian initiated the engagement this time. He cut inside Kenji’s defences and landed three quick jabs and followed with an uppercut, though Kenji merely feigned being hit by the last. With his diversion already in play the Shiba clansmen’s body vanished in a series of electrical sparks and from beneath the sands Kenji burst! He grasped Averian’s leading ankle and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the sand. “You have improved.” Averian noted. “I’ve been training non-stop since our last scuffle.” Kenji admitted. “I wasn’t at all happy with my performance. I shouldn’t be getting a broken arm, rib and leg from a sparring match. Not at my age at least.” “Indeed. Is that why you have not yet drawn your Zanpakutō?” Averian asked. “I use Raijin only on my enemies.” Kenji acknowledged. “Right now I don’t count you as one. And I never thought I’d hear myself say that.” Averian ceased all movement immediately. If he hadn’t already sparred with Kenji a few times already and red the intent clearly in his attacks he would not have believed that admission for a moment. But now that he thought about it he did believe it. Neither had demonstrated any real killing intent. If anything the only intent Averian sensed was a desire to improve. “I hate to admit this…" Kenji began. "But whatever power I have I got in order to defeat your Battle Dolls. If it hadn’t of been for you I would never have beaten the likes of Oda or the self-styled Mysterious Man.” “I will accept your thanks. May we continue?” “Lead on slowpoke!” By the time they finished Kenji was bruised, battered, but content. None of his bones had been broken and he was pretty sure he’d cracked at least three of Averian’s ribs, which was a big improvement over the last time. Kenji had barely touched him. And all without his Zanpakutō! He didn’t think his Hakuda prowess would ever be so developed. “Before I go,” Kenji began, “there was an attack on Nishiendo. Unknown assailant, but he’d be someone with the power to destroy a barrier built by myself and Ino. And before you say it wasn’t you I already know that. You where sipping coffee in the Human World at the time.” “I see your spies have improved as well. Was it young Shinrei? Of course it was. He would be the only one with the skill to evade my sense." Averian deduced. "Your suspect is most likely to be Arturo Plateado. He recently returned from a trip through the Shisuikyō, coming from a time long before you where born.” “You know him?” Kenji asked. “Know him? I created him. He was my greatest creation but also my greatest failure. I made him too prideful and also instilled in him the same ability which you once feared me for, and he tried to destroy me. He failed.” “He’s a Devourer of Souls!” Kenji exclaimed. “Bloody hell, no wonder he cut through the barriers. But thanks for the information. How strong is he?” “Right now he is not as he once was. But given time and enough death he will be in a league all of his own.” “Lovely, that’s just what I wanted to hear.” Kenji turned to leave but Averian appeared before him with a raised hand and a shaking head. “Before you depart there is one more thing you should know.” Kenji raised an eyebrow in question. “Arturo is ruthless and calculating. If you give him an opening he will destroy you, Kenji. No question. Don’t give him the chance.” “Thanks.” Why Kenji was trusting Averian he couldn’t fathom. But at times you simply had to go with your gut instinct and roll the dice… though this was a hellish gamble even by Kenji’s standards. Kusaka was going to have a field day when he heard. Next Story >.